


Roll Away Your Stone (I'll Roll Away Mine)

by TheKissApple



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x13, Episode Related, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissApple/pseuds/TheKissApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up with a hangover and unfortunately remembers last night perfectly. Set after 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Away Your Stone (I'll Roll Away Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelymates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymates/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr at thekissapple.tumblr.com
> 
> Special thanks to my beta lovelymates.tumblr.com!
> 
> Title taken from the song 'Roll Away Your Stone' by Mumford and Sons

Oliver wakes up and has about 2 minutes of blissfull ignorance, in which he battles his screaming headache in peace, before he remembers last night's events. Not only the meeting with Connor's friends, but also what happened when Connor put him to bed.

'Oh my fucking god.' He groans out loud, thinking about his whispered _I love you_ to Connor. Connor could in no way not have missed that. _Screw_ the headache. The humiliation and the stress are much worse than some sad hangover. He sits upright and notices his eyes are hurting from the contacts he forgot to take out and he apparently didn't even have the strength to take his suit off too.

_I want to be boyfriends again._

He watches his phone that has ended up on his bed. No messages from Connor. Oliver bites his lip. Should he call? Should he text? Connor wanted him too he'd said. Should he wait then?

_When you're sober._

But that was before his giant confession. Oliver decides to take care of himself first, so he takes a shower. When he returns, there's still no messages from Connor. Oliver adjusts his glasses that he's decided to wear since his eyes were killing him. It's 11:05. Connor is always up later than Oliver, but usually he wakes before 10 AM. Is Connor scared now? Did Oliver screw up this time?

There's two knocks on the door. Oliver's heart bounces in his chest as he slowly opens the door. He's greeted with a familiar smile that immediately steps into the appartment as if it were his own and he's forgot his key. Sometimes, Oliver debates giving him one. He wonders whether it's still necessary.

Connor holds up a bag that smells of eggs. 'Power breakfast.' He smiles. 'Special hangover edition.' Oliver smiles back, hesitant and unsure, but Connor doesn't seem to notice as he takes plates for the two of them. Oliver takes a seat in the couch.

'So,' Connor calls from the kitchen. 'Do you ... remember anything? From last night?'

And that makes Oliver sure. Connor is scared, yes, but scared that Oliver didn't mean it. That he is the only one with feelings. That he will be hurt and disappointed. So Oliver walks over to the kitchen with a little more confidence and watches Connor from the small opening of the kitchen.

'I remember everything Connor.' He says. Connor freezes his actions and turns around. Oliver walks closer to him, until their faces are only centimetres apart. 'And I'm sober now.'

Connor laughs and presses Oliver against the counter. Oliver expects to be desperately kissed by Connor, expects him to want sex immediately, but instead Connor presses a small intimate kiss to his lips and smiles. 'I love you too.' He says and Oliver laughs and kisses him back.

Naturally, the food gets cold again.


End file.
